


I Worry About You

by athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Amell and Surana are BFFs [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell (Dragon Age) is not a Warden, Angst, Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Friendship, Gen, Mage Origin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Solona Amell, Irving's best student, catches up with Alim Surana, her errant classmate, after Jowan's escape attempt.





	I Worry About You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Amell and Surana, “What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.”

“I can’t believe you,” Solona said, crossing her arms.

“What, you think _I’m_ happy?”, Alim said as he stood on the opposite side of the bars separating his tiny room from the second floor of the Circle Tower.

“You bloody well should be,” she said, chastising him. “It’s just as well Irving has such a soft spot for you, or you’d have been shipped off to Aeonar with Lily.”

“Right, because getting cooped up in quarters and having to help Owain out all day is _so much better_.”

Finally having had enough, Solona Amell shouted at her elfin fellow apprentice, “What were you thinking, Alim?! I know we’re…we _were_ friends with Jowan, but helping him break out and destroy his phylactery, and yours? And what with his blood magic??”

Alim Surana held his hand out, as though that would quiet her. “Look, I’m just as surprised as you are. If I’d known he was a blood mage…”

“Still, _why_ , Alim?”

He snapped, “What do you care, Miss Enchanter’s Pet? Maybe you thought that all the goodwill from the ‘quickest Harrowing ever’ would all dry up if you were implicated? Were you thinking it’d damage your career prospects as Senior Enchanter, perhaps? Well, looks like you’re one step removed from a maleficar, oh deary me!”

She stepped back from the bars as though he’d reached through them and slapped her, blinking in shock. “I…can’t believe you’d ever think that. I was just _worried_! When I heard that Jowan had broken out and you were involved…I nearly thought the worst. What if he’d turned on you, Alim?”

Realising he’d gone too far just now, he said, “Look, I’m sorry. But maybe…maybe you need to see things from my perspective here, Solona.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, from what I remember, your family in Kirkwall wasn’t doing too well around the time the Templars came for you. It’s one big circular wall around you, but at least it’s a warm bed and hot food as well. But me? My whole life’s been nothing but walls around me, regardless of whether they’re in the Alienage, or well, here,” he said, gesturing at his cell.

“So you _also_ wanted to break out?”

“Look, Solona, we all know you’re Irving’s best and brightest. I _think_ I could’ve gotten out fine from the Harrowing, but maybe Jowan’s worrying rubbed off on me. And then when I learned he was going to break out with love Lily…well, there’s an awful lot of people that wouldn’t ask questions of a Chantry sister leading a couple of lost souls around.”

She drew closer to the bars. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this, Alim?”

He shrugged. “Because you’d have ratted us out to Irving the moment you got wind?”

“I _would not_ -”

He raised a single finger up. “Really, now? I think maybe I would’ve gotten as far as ‘destroy our phylacteries’ before you bolted up the stairs.”

She sighed. “I guess you’re right. But still…you just wanted to get out?”

“‘Just’?” he retorted, “Freedom’s such a small thing to you, then? Maybe you know what that tasted like and figured it wasn’t for you. I don’t. I didn’t know what we’d do once we out, maybe find the Mage’s Collective or any company willing to take in apostates, but at least _not knowing_ would already be liberating enough as it was.”

“And now you’re stuck in here except for when Owain needs you to clean out the stockroom.”

A brief smile curled his lip. “Well, I suppose I should be lucky that they didn’t Tranquilise me. I think it’d break your heart if the next time you saw me I was just like him.”

Realising that her eyes were wetting, Solona blinked her tears down. “Please, Alim. Just promise me you won’t do something this stupid and this dangerous again. We both aren’t lucky enough to friends…or family…outside of here. I couldn’t bear to lose you to blood magic or the brand…or worse.”

He nodded, also noticing he’d gotten a touch misty-eyed. “I promise. I’m sorry, Solona. I won’t do it again. Not like I’ll have a chance, they took two fresh phylacteries and one’s in Irving’s office. Unless…?”

Solona shut the twinkle in his eye down with a cold stare. “ _No_. I should probably be going. See you around the stockroom, Alim.”

“Bye, ‘Lana,” Alim said, waving as she turned around, heading, well…elsewhere. Sighing as he sat back down, he pondered the four corners of the room, growing bored of them all too quickly.

Little did he know that it wouldn’t be all that long until Uldred committed his monumental error, and it’d be Solana of all people breaking him out, proposing something _dangerous_ and _stupid_ in the direction of the storage caves…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/182315003800/


End file.
